Estoy Aqui
by Maytelu
Summary: Hermione se siente sola y Harry se encargara de hacerle saber el valor de una amistad. PostHogwarts.


**ESTOY AQUI**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mió, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de canciones que se encuentran en la historia, no son de mi propiedad.**

_DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: LAURA, BLANCA, ALEJANDRA, JORGE y JOSUÉ que me han apoyado en estos días grises. Gracias mis amigos._

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura. _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

El clima de aquel día podía describirse como soleado, con una temperatura agradable y con un poco de brisa que refrescaba en los momentos en que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. El día era probablemente perfecto para los habitantes de Londres.

Ella sentía frío.

Hermione Granger, que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando hacia la calle desde una ventana de su hogar, sentía frío. Tal vez era que la casa, que antes fuera de sus padres, era muy grande para ella sola y bien sabia cuanto espacio podía abarcar una sola persona más. O quizás, solo debía abrigarse un poco.

_-¡Accio abrigo!-_ musitó mientras recogía sus piernas y abrazaba sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón. Miró la prenda que había invocado con su varita: un abrigo color beige, con un corte juvenil y al tiempo formal, hecho de lana, hecho para el invierno… y estaban a finales de primavera.

Hermione, Hermione, se regañó a si misma mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro. Las cosas eran demasiado claras, tanto que a veces odiaba ser tan inteligente. Era difícil engañarse a si misma si las justificaciones que se daba no tenían un buen fundamento.

No era necesario abrigarse, el clima exigía ropa holgada, fresca, lo que cubriera menos la piel y no un abrigo de lana. Tampoco tenia que ver con lo grande de la casa, que era verdad, a ella le quedaba muy grande pero no necesariamente porque hubiese o no más gente, si no porque no estaba con quienes ella quería, con _quien_ ella quería. Y no, para nada hacia frío, pero ella podía sentirlo, porque su mente, su alma, su esencia, estaba en un lugar frío, oscuro, solo…

Habían pasado diez años desde que la pesadilla con titulo de Lord Voldemort se esfumara, una década. Se suponía que aquella había sido la peor etapa de su vida, así debía ser, después de todo en esos años vivía aterrada de perder a la gente que más quería, incluyendo a sus padres que podían ser presa de los mortifagos. ¿Entonces¿Por qué ahora que trabajaba como jefe en San Mungo y era accionista de una empresa prestigiada del mundo _muggle_, sentía que era la peor etapa de su vida?

Hermione, Hermione, volvió a regañarse. Era algo estupido hacerse esas preguntas, cuando la respuesta era universal e incluso, tenia un nombre que era acompañado de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y pecas.

La mujer de pelo castaño se levantó impulsada por un sentimiento que no desconocía, arrojó lejos el abrigo y caminó con prisa hacia su habitación. No podía seguir así ¡No podía! Hacia meses, cinco para ser exactos, que no abandonaba aquella actitud, día tras día, tarde tras tarde, después de regresar de sus quehaceres diarios.

Se detuvo entonces en su loca carrera, justo antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de su habitación. Y giró.

Unos ojos esmeraldas la miraban, detrás de unas gafas ligeras, con un brillo que denotaba madurez, comprensión, templanza y cariño. Eran tantos sentimientos expresados que uno podía perderse en esos orbes verdes.

Hermione no evitó colocar una sincera sonrisa en su rostro -¡Harry!- gritó con jubilo mientras se abrazaba a él en un intento vano de no dejar salir lo que le oprimía el alma.

-Mione.- Le susurró él al oído mientras acariciaba su rizado cabello, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. –No estas bien.-

La mujer se soltó de aquel abrazo y lo miró con reproche –Pensé que lo más educado era preguntar ¿Cómo estas?- dijo en actitud seria.

Harry Potter le sostuvo la mirada. Había sido su amigo desde los 11 años y no lo iba a tomar en serio si no se mostraba igual. –Yo creí…- contestó en tono solemne –que cuando uno se _aparece_ en la casa de un amigo, este te recibe ofreciendo una taza de té y no cerrando la puerta en tu nariz.- Hermione parpadeo varias veces sin comprender bien lo que acababan de decirle –Llevo aquí varios minutos, llegué al tiempo que invocaste tu abrigo con un _Accio_.- Harry sonrió de lado –Hace algo de calor para eso ¿no crees? Pero bueno, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi aparición, menos te fijarías que te seguí hasta tu habitación después de que corrieras tu maratón, si no te detengo por el hombro, mi nariz hubiera protestado el portazo.-

Granger se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro. –Harry, yo…-

-¿Entiendes porque te digo que estas mal?- el chico de cabello azabache le miró con ternura –Necesitamos hablar ¿ahora si me ofreces té?- Ella asintió.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

La casa se impregno de un olor relajante. El humo que salía de la tetera y de las tazas recién servidas era hipnotizante, podías mirarlo hasta perderte en algún punto, tal como Hermione lo estaba haciendo, sin prestar atención a su invitado que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Hermione…- Harry cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se acomodó las gafas.

La mujer parecía no haber prestado atención, siempre perdida en su humeante taza, con sus ojos avellana fijos en el caliente líquido. El de cabello azabache cerró sus parpados en un gesto comprensivo y aclaró su garganta con la intención de retomar una conversación. Pero ella habló primero, sin siquiera mirarlo al rostro -¿Cómo esta Ginny?-

Potter no esperaba esa pregunta y su sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos que se abrieron más de lo debido, aunque tras eso esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y contestó entrecerrando los ojos –TODOS los Weasley están bien.- ella desvió su mirada sintiéndose descubierta, movimiento que fue percibido por su interlocutor, quien siguió hablando como si aquella respuesta no hubiese sido dada a propósito -Fred se sintió algo decepcionado cuando no recibió tu visita o una felicitación siquiera por el nacimiento de Caroline.-

Hermione apenas alzó la mirada y la regresó a su taza –Ya debe tener cinco meses, lo siento tanto, lo he dejado 'para después' y el tiempo se me ha pasado, prometo que comprare algo para ella.-

Harry chasqueó con la lengua, se levantó del sillón y se coloco en cuclillas frente a su amiga, tan solo una mesita les separaba –Hermione.- el joven tomó su barbilla e hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos –No puedo tolerar verte así, no más. Tú ya no eres la misma.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos. El que tenía enfrente no podía ser Harry Potter, porque su amigo nunca, que ella recordara, le había cuestionado sobre sus actos, ni se había metido con sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando… Internamente ordenaba con desesperación a su cuerpo que dejara de temblar, que sonriera y que pudiera expresarse de tal forma que fingiera que nada había pasado, pero nunca lo logró. Se sentía incomoda, la situación era nueva. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y una tras otra rodaron por su rostro en el más nítido silencio.

_**Amiga, perdona**_

**_si_** **_hoy me meto en tu vida_**

**_pero_** **_te estoy sintiendo_**

**_tan_** **_perdida,_**

**_sin_** **_recordar_**

**_que_** **_todo termino_**

-Por supuesto que no soy la misma.- dijo ella en un arrebato, sonriendo de forma forzada y secándose rápidamente las lagrimas –Nadie puede ser el mismo, siempre es necesario el cambio. Mírate a ti Harry, antes eras impulsivo, ahora al menos piensas dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas y eso tiene que ver con lo que has tenido que enfrentar y por supuesto, con cierta pelirroja que prometiste cuidar frente al altar.- termino de decir Hermione como si explicara una lección de runas antiguas.

Harry sonrió. Al menos ahí, en algún lugar, estaba su amiga Hermione Jane Granger, la que había conocido en Hogwarts a los 11 años y con quien había compartido tantas cosas.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ese cambio. Mione, yo siempre me he mantenido algo alejado de tus asuntos personales, hace diez años seguro me acusaste de distraído, pero he de confesar que más bien soy torpe para aconsejar a un amigo, no había tenido uno antes de ustedes.-

Hermione se sintió aliviada con aquella aclaración, nunca le había agradado la sensación de estar fuera de situación. –Voldemort era otra buena razón para que no estuvieras al pendiente de lo que me pasaba.- dijo ella en tono comprensivo pero con un dejo de reproche, que por supuesto era fingido.

Él suspiró –Como sea, antes no sentí necesario meterme en tu vida, pero ahora…- ella se aclaró la garganta en un intento de desviar la atención de sus ojos, que nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas -¿Es por Ron, cierto?-

Granger entonces perdió toda templanza. Hacia cinco meses que no escuchaba pronunciar aquel nombre y el escucharlo en boca de Harry, había destrozado la barrera auto impuesta en su mente para evitar el tema.

-¿Por qué Harry? Hace tanto que no vienes a verme y… ¡Hace tanto que no pensaba en…!- Hermione se detuvo en su oración. Era muy mala para mentir ¿en donde había quedado la inteligente y astuta Hermione Granger? No era culpa de Harry. Ella siempre lo había tenido presente, siempre, pero su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo abiertamente.

Potter entonces se sentó al lado de la de cabellos castaños y le abrazo fuertemente, acunándola sobre su pecho –Siempre, desde que sucedió lo del Troll nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, fue él.- suspiró -Yo… yo debo confesar que lo sabia, dentro de todo aquello que ocupaba mi cabeza en esos días, sabia que tu lo querías diferente a como me querías a mi y él también a ti- ella sollozó en respuesta –Mione, sé que ustedes tienen una historia y no es mi intención hacerte recordar, por el contrario, vengo a pedirte que lo dejes atrás.- Harry suspiró con fuerza y pasó saliva.

_**Amiga, bajo el telón**_

**_que_** **_cierra el fin del acto,_**

**_no_** **_aceptas que la historia_**

**_ha_** **_terminado_**

**_de_** **_todo aquello,_**

**_nada_** **_te resto._**

Fue hasta ese momento que Hermione detuvo su llanto, solo para ver el rostro confundido de su amigo. Lo conocía tanto, lo conocía tan bien, que sabia perfectamente que algo le estaba ocultando.

-¿Qué es? Dime que es.- pidió ella con ansiedad. Y era ahora el de ojos verdes quien le evadía la mirada a la castaña.

Hubo silencio, tan incomodo como el abrazo que aun mantenían Potter y Granger.

-Ron va a casarse, el próximo verano con Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur.- soltó de golpe Harry.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil y sin decir nada. ¿Cómo reaccionar? Es que Ronald Billius Weasley había sido su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer beso, su primer amante, su esposo. Ron, su Ron iba a casarse, de nuevo... La mente de Hermione era un torbellino de emociones y recuerdos. ¿Cómo había pasado¡Tantos años! Ellos, Ronald y ella habían batallado tanto por estar juntos y cuando por fin lo habían logrado su relación había desatado envidias de lo fuerte e intensa que era. ¿Entonces?

-Hermione, haz algo, lo que sea, pero no te quedes callada.- Harry intentó atraer hacia si a su amiga, pero encontró resistencia. La castaña se había levantado del sofá y ahora le daba la espalda mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Y ella ni siquiera lograba sentir odio, lo intentaba pero no podía. ¿Qué había pasado? Algo en su relación con Ron se había muerto, apestaba desde hacia ya un tiempo y ella no quería admitirlo, nunca quiso, hasta que un día, cinco meses atrás, él le dijo: ya no te amo. Pero Hermione no lo registró, nunca quiso y ella le dijo: ya no te amo. Aquel día, fue el día en que comenzó a sentir frío y habitó aquel lugar oscuro, helado y solo. Harry tenía razón, ella ya no era la misma.

_**Y el hombre por quien te desesperas**_

**_y_** **_a quien llamas,_**

**_aquel_** **_que siempre buscas_**

**_en_** **_tu cama_**

**_hace_** **_mucho tiempo, te olvido_**.

-Solo pasaron cinco meses.- susurró la de ojos chocolate, más para si que para su amigo. –Creí que al menos esperaría más tiempo para…-

Harry también se levantó pero respetó la distancia que ella había interpuesto –Soy amigo de ambos, lo sabes. Hermione, solo ustedes dos están al tanto de lo que fue de su relación y sus sentimientos, pero lo que si sé es que aunque él aún te aprecia demasiado y te respeta, no siente lo mismo por ti que cuando recién se casaron. Y tú y yo sabemos, que Ron manifiesta siempre lo que siente con honestidad desde que salimos de Hogwarts.-

Hermione odió que Potter tuviese tanta razón. No eran cinco meses, había sido más tiempo desde que él había dejado de amarla y él le había dado tantas advertencias antes a las que ella no hizo caso. El amor también podía marchitarse y ella, no lo quiso entender.

-Así que con Gabrielle Delacour, claro, siempre con esa atracción hacia las _Veelas_.- la voz de la mujer sonaba resentida, dolida. Aquella no era Hermione.

-Mione, puedo comprender como te sientes, pero sabes que te haces más daño guardando rencores. Él, fue tu amigo. Tan solo esta intentando rehacer su vida ¿Y tú¿Qué hará ahora Hermione Granger¿Es que piensas continuar lamentándote cada tarde, viendo desde tu sillón como pasa la vida? Eres mucho más que eso.-

_**Vida, remóntate en tu vida**_

_**urgentemente,**_

_**el tiempo pasa**_

**_y_** **_un día de repente_**

**_te_** **_ves llorando el tiempo_**

**_que_** **_pasó._**

Hermione no pudo responder, porque ella misma se había reclamado por eso mismo. Día tras día, tarde tras tarde, después de sus quehaceres diarios.

-Harry ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el de cabello azabache asintió por acto reflejo, pero ella no le podía ver así de espalda. De cualquier forma, la mujer tomo el silencio como una afirmación –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ni siquiera nos hemos encontrado en el ministerio o en San Mungo ¿cómo sabias que yo…? Tú sabes.-

El que alguna vez fue llamado 'el niño que vivió' sonrió y se atrevió a dar un paso, alcanzando el hombro de Hermione con su mano –Lo sentí, no me preguntes como. Tal vez fueron esas grandes ausencias tuyas en las reuniones de los Weasley (en donde pese a todo sigues siendo apreciada por toda la familia), la protección en tu chimenea para no recibir visitas ni llamadas, la maquina contestadora siempre en el teléfono, las evasiones de las salidas con Ginny o el que evitaras encontrarte conmigo.- numeró él con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír sinceramente mientras se giraba hacia el de ojos esmeralda -¿Crees que tenga que ver algo el que seas mi amigo?- preguntó ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Es probable, no me lo había preguntado. Pero hoy solo vine a confirmar mi sospecha ¡Y no me mires así! Antes de que me hagas más preguntas al respecto, que sé que harías porque te conozco, no me envió NADIE de los Weasley, la decisión fue enteramente de este Harry James Potter.- exclamo señalándose.

_**Amigo, yo te agradezco**_

**_por_** **_sufrir conmigo,_**

**_intento_** **_verme libre_**

**_y_** **_no consigo_**

**_él_** **_era tantas cosas para mi._**

****

La joven Granger se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo –Gracias Harry.-

Él suspiró –Discúlpame si te lastime Mione, tal vez yo no era la persona indicada para decirte lo de Ron, pero debías saberlo. Lamento no haber estado contigo en tantos momentos que quizá necesitaste charlar con alguien, sé que Ginny te escuchaba pero entiendo que ahora es más difícil…- Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ya no me digas nada. Te mentiría si te digo que no me duele la noticia que me has traído, pero también has sido sincero y neutral Harry, creo que necesitaba que alguien me hiciera aceptar lo que he sabido desde hace tanto.- Ella miró entonces hacia donde estaba la tetera y las tazas servidas, aquel té ya estaba frío y no había sido siquiera probado.

-Lo único que deseo es recuperar a mi amiga Hermione, la que siempre demostró el valor de una Griffyndor, una enorme inteligencia y astucia, la que no se rendía ante ningún problema.-

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura –No creo que eso pueda ser posible, porque aquella Hermione estaba siempre con dos amigos, dos personas por las que tenia sentimientos diferentes. Aquella Hermione tenía metas y sueños por los cuales luchar y que actualmente están realizados, salvo uno, que se esfumo.-

_**A veces, yo pienso tanto en ello**_

**_que_** **_me olvido,_**

**_que_** **_cualquier día pierdo_**

**_los_** **_sentidos_**

**_por_** **_no aceptar que el sueño_**

**_terminó._**

_**Si acaso, mi juventud perdiera**_

**_en_** **_este intento,_**

**_en_** **_aguas de este llanto_**

**_me_** **_perdonas_**

**_si_** **_guardo tu consejo sin oír._**

****

Harry bufó con descontento –Eres más que eso Hermione Jane Granger, ya te lo dije. Al escucharte hablar de esa forma no puedo creer que tu hayas sido quien creo la P.E.E.D.O. intenta rehacer tu vida, sabes que puedes hacerlo ¡Empieza por salir de aquí! Enfrenta a los Weasley, al menos a Ginny que esta tan preocupada por ti.- gritó él moviendo sus manos mientras daba énfasis a cada palabra.

Hermione asintió –No lo voy a prometer, pero si lo intentare. Solo permíteme hacerte una ultima pregunta, que tal vez pueda sonar estupida.-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Crees que Ronald sea feliz…?-

El de cabello azabache suspiró derrotado –Gabrielle ha estado enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, sé que no es lo que me preguntaste, pero creo que si, él será feliz.-

-Si debo ser sincera, es lo que le deseo, después de todo, no puedo hacer otra cosa.- dijo ella fingiendo mal una sonrisa.

_**Amigo, él es lo que mas quiero**_

**_y_** **_necesito,_**

**_el_** **_aire que me falta_**

**_y_** **_no respiro,_**

**_ahogándome_** **_en silencio_**

**_si_** **_no esta._**

****

-Lo sé Mione, lo sé.- era Harry quien abrazaba ahora a la chica –Pero vas a superar esto. Tal vez después, con el tiempo, si permites que las heridas cierren y cicatricen, podamos volver a ser los tres.- Hermione lo miró fijamente buscando un dejo de broma en aquellas palabras, pero no lo encontró –Mientras tanto, me tienes a mí. Tal vez no sea mucho, quizás sea algo tarde, pero quiero que te quede bien claro, que no estas sola. Estoy aquí.-

La de ojos color café le beso en la mejilla. Y entonces recordó a aquellos tres niños que se aventuraban por los pasillos del castillo en Hogwarts, que salían por las noches al bosque prohibido rompiendo infinidad de reglas, que tenían temores que los niños de su edad no solían tener. Siempre estaban juntos. Siempre se habían apoyado.

_**Amiga, si quieres desahogar**_

**_cuenta_** **_conmigo_**

**_si_** **_quieres llorar, lloro contigo,_**

**_amigo_** **_para todo, estoy aquí._**

-Gracias Harry.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras observaba en el reflejo de la mesita en el centro de la sala, su figura y la de él. Su AMIGO.

**FIN**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo, no pensé publicar tan pronto por estos lugares y menos con este fanfic. Esta historia había sido planeada desde hace algún tiempo, pero había estado trabajando en algunas otras, sin embargo debido a ciertos acontecimientos en mi vida, me resulto fácil escribirla en estos momentos. El apoyo sincero de un amigo en situaciones difíciles, es lo más valioso que uno pueda tener, creo que eso fue lo que me inspiro.

Antes de que me lo pidan, este fanfic NO tiene, ni tendrá continuación. No saben como me duele poner a Hermione y Ron en esa situación, pero la vida es así, tiene momentos dulces y momentos amargos. Prometo redimirme haciendo al menos un 'provoca caries' de esos dos.

Ahora si, si les gusto o les fastidio, háganmelo saber dejándome un comentario o escribiéndome a maytelu15hotmailcom¡Cuídense!


End file.
